


Agent Tuckington

by TommyTobes



Series: Red vs blue love stories [4]
Category: redvsblue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes
Relationships: Antoine Bitters/Matthews, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: Red vs blue love stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080023
Kudos: 4





	1. Arising feelings

Hello lovely's this is my fourth red vs blue story in 2020 this year may have been trash but I still enjoyed writing for you all now let's get into this story-Tommy

It was a normal day or so everyone thought little did Tucker know today was the day he would find out he wasn't as straight as he thought and who made the known Playboy realize this none other than David Washington Yeah the previous freelancer is who made Tucker realize he was Bi It started the first time Tucker saw Wash without his helmet Wash was training the lieutenants today because there were some complications going on with the others He was just in a grey tank top and some black sweat pants he wasn't in his armor like he usually was which was surprising to Tucker at least He had volunteered to help Wash train the lieutenants because he was the only one free and Palamo basically begged him saying Wash was too harsh on them so he ended up agreeing When he arrived and saw the pale blonde littered in scars his face heated up and his heart started pounding "damn Wash you should be out of your armor more often if you know what I mean Bow chika Wow Wow" Tucker said with a smirk "Tucker are you flirting with me?" Wash asked in obvious confusion "Maybe I am" Tucker laughed "I'm flattered I didn't know you were interested in men" Wash says "I don't normally but you're a different story" Tucker winks "well talk about this after training" Wash says a bright blush evident on his face and by now the lieutenants were arriving First was Jensen Then Palomo Then Matthews came in dragging Bitters These were the only ones they had to train today "just four? okay, this works" Tucker says with a smile "5 laps around the perimeter now!" Wash yelled Bitters groaned but they all started on their laps "Wow rough start huh" Tucker winks at Wash "well if I hadn't started them right away Palamo would've started flirting with Jensen Bitters would have decided to have a nap and Matthews would be the only one doing anything" Wash says "Understandable I guess Palamo Is kind of like me" Tucker says rubbing the back of his neck "You need to be more strict on him" Wash says "Yea but then I would just be a hypocrite" Tucker crosses his arms "Yeah but the way I see it they don't do there job and you at least do" Wash says Winking at Tucker "are you praising me" Tucker blushed lightly "Possibly" Wash smirks "Oh you little" Tucker laughs slightly but to Wash that was the sound of the angels "You are such a dumbass" Wash laughs "yea but you know you love me" Tucker grins "Do I know that Yes Yes I Do"(Zootopia fans in the house!)Wash says with a smile Tucker suddenly has a dark blush on his face "Man don't do this to me if you don't mean it" Tucker whined "But I do mean it" Wash says "Then tonight go on a date with me" Tucker asked Wash chuckled "Sure Tucker"

Hope you all liked the first chapter my Lovelies I worked hard to make it longer than I normally write a chapter so I hope you enjoy it-Tommy


	2. Take a moment

Second chapter lets do this guys!-Tommy

Everyone was done training for today and all-important meetings were over and at the moment Wash was getting ready for his Date with Tucker "Maybe I should take a moment to think about this" Wash says to himself sitting on his bed "So I like Tucker and he seems to like me but he is known to be a player so maybe he's just testing out me to see if he likes the opposite gender" Wash says running his hand through his hair "well I guess I can kind of see if he really likes me during the date that is if he doesn't ditch me" Wash sighs standing up and going into his washroom and turning on the shower before going back into his room and grabbing out a grey hoodie some blue jeans a fresh pair of socks and boxers and a hair comb and going back into the washroom placing his clothes on the toilet seat lid before stripping down and climbing in the shower standing under the water for a few minutes before squirting some shampoo into his hair and washing it out after a bit and then doing the same with conditioner before washing his slf with some body wash and then turning the shower off and climbing out wrapping a towel around himself and using another towel to dry his hair before pulling his boxers on along with his jeans "Tucker's grown hes not a bad person" Wash says before pulling his Hoodie on and combing out his hair then picking up his dirty clothes and leaving the bathroom putting them in his laundry hamper Wash then sat on his bed and put his socks and shoes on he still had around another hour before he had to meet up with Tucker so he just decided to stay in his room for now "Tucker's great ive had feeling for him for awhile but maybe he just likes me for my looks I want him to like me for my personality aswell not just how I look" Wash sighs with a saddend look "Maybe I should cancel no no that would be rude I should just talk to him about it while were on our date I should start heading out now ive been thinking for awhile" Wash says checking the time on his Alarm realizing he is supposed to meet up with Tucker in five minutes on the other side of the next building Wash jumped up and ran out of his door closing it quickly and walking quickly so not to worry anyone "I really hope im not late"Wash says speeding but obviousliy not to fast he passed a bunch of people on the way like Caboose.Carolina, Grif, Simmons, Palamo, Jensen, Bitters, Mathews, Sarge all seemed to be having fun but he needed to hurry so once he was passed everyone he started running barely making it in time but Wash was very punctual and he was going to be there on time no matter what and luckily he did.

sorry for the ramble guys I just really wanted to get this chapter to 500 words at the least-Tommy


	3. Laser tag

Guys Its new Year's eve! This is the last chapter before 2021 so let's do this but it may be posted in 2021 sorry guys-Tommy 

Once Wash met up with Tucker they went to the little Date Tucker had set up they were going to play Laser Tag Wash had never played before is not very open as a child and in project freelancer as long as he was in the military so he never really got the chance but It seemed like fun to him and Tucker played all the time when he was a kid so he was pretty much an expert at laser tag "so Tucker how do you play Laser tag? " Wash asks "well you wear a vest and uh have a gun that shoots fake lasers and you try to get as many people out as you can without getting out yourself you get out if the laser hits the spot on your vest," Tucker says "seems simple enough" Wash smiled blushing lightly as Tucker took his hand in his own Tucker grinned "and it's super fun" "I bet," Wash says Entwining his fingers with Tuckers "well let's go in," Tucker says practically dragging Wash in They played a few rounds before turning in for the night "That was fun" Wash smiled "Yea it was we should do it again sometime" Tucker smiled "A date or laser tag?" wash asks "Both" Tucker grinned neither was sure how it happend but the night ended with a kiss


	4. After thoughts

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short I was at my Aunt's house and I wanted to get it out before 2021 but it's 2021 now so let's get into the fourth chapter-Tommy

“I kissed Wash I kissed Wash!” Tucker panics in his room “What's the big deal you like him right?” Grif asks lounging around in Tucker’s room “Yes I like him but what if he doesn't like me back!” Tucker was still panicking “He kissed back didn't he?” Simmons asks coming to retrieve his boyfriend from the aqua soldier’s room “Well yes..” Tucker says “Then Dude he likes you back,” Grif says “How did you two realize you like each other?” Tucker asks The duo in his room “That is a long story on my side at least” Simmons says blushing lightly “A story that takes place over 10 years” Grif adds in “Common you have to tell me!” Tucker whines “Fine you dumbass,” Grif says “I'm not doing this” Simmons crosses his arms “common just tell him” Grif rolls his eyes, “You tell him!” Simmons pouts “Fineeee” Grif whines Simmons snickers “Stop flirting and tell me” Tucker crosses his arms “All alright alright be patient,” Grif says 

Timeskip to after Grif explains bc im to lazy to come up with a story for them

“That was so Fucking Gay” Tucker Rolls his eyes “What did you expect” Simmons laughs “okayyy bye Tucker was leaving,” Grif says dragging his lanky boyfriend out of the room “When did I realize I liked to Wash it couldn’t have been when I first saw him without his helmet I know I liked him before that I need to think,” Tucker says sitting on his bed Then Tucker realized he has liked Wash since he first met him he was just different Wash made him happier Is this was love felt like “I Have to tell him,” Tucker says standing up 

At this time Wash was having the same Dilemma  
“I kissed Tucker!” Wash was Panicking “Wash calm down,” Carolina says “I can't calm down I kissed Tucker!” Wash was pacing in his room “Well why did you do it?”Carolina asks “Because I love him!.. I love him when did I realize I love him” Wash asks himself Carolina just shrugs “Now that I think about it” Wash starts thinking “I fell for him the moment I saw him fighting,” Wash says in awe of this discovery “Then tell him,” Carolina says “I can’t tell him” Wash’s face was a dark shade of red “just do it you wimp,” Carolina says crossing her arms “Fine I'll go tell him!” Wash whines Standing up from his bed and leaving his room

The next chapter should be out tomorrow and that's the big confession so im excited to write it-Tommy


	5. The Confession

Guys final chapter is here let's do this! P.S this chapter is super short like super super short-Tommy

Tucker was walking to Wash’s room while Wash walked to Tucker’s they ended up bumping into each other “Wash I was just looking for you” Tucker said with a smile “Yea I was looking for you too” Wash says “You were?” Tucker asks “Yea we need to talk,” Wash says “Oh please don't let this be a bad thing,” Tucker says frowning “No it's not,” Wash says “good I had to talk to you as well,” Tucker says Wash nods “You can go first,” Wash says “No you can,” Tucker says “Fine same time?”Wash asks Tucker nods “I love you,” The two say at the same time and they both start laughing “god what was I so worried about” Tucker laughs “not sure” Wash smiled “So Wash will you go out with me?” Tucker asks “Of course” Wash laughs

Sorry it was so short the final chapters are normally short the next book in this series is either going to be Sarge x Dr grey or Matthew x Bitters


End file.
